The List of Important Things
by jamietheresa
Summary: "Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. Christopher Robin to Pooh"


**Hi. Uhh im in the middle of typing up story of a girl, We stick together always andddd a new story but all the sudden I couldn't type anymore cuz this hit me like a truck. It could be because my little brother was watching Big Time Reality and it was at the part where James is listing the stuff he likes…. I still don't know but it came and wouldn't let me go.**

**Anyway there is one of my OC in this because I have an unhealthy addiction for making the guys all brotherly. Hehe. **

**Okay onward!**

"Alright class, today I want you to make lists about the things you know about your best friend or best friends," The blonde teacher said smiling at the five band mates in the back of the room, "No one will read this, it's simply to help you value the friendships you have. You can write as much as you want and try to make it mean something not oh I know he likes to paint. Okay?"

The students gave a mumbled okay before eagerly setting out to do what was assigned considering it wasn't math or science.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

_Let's see what do I know about Logan, Kendall, Carlos and Riley..._

_I know Logan secretly loves to do reckless stuff with us even though he always complains about it. He doesn't know that we do reckless stuff just so he can play Doctor._

_I know Kendall only fights with Gustavo so he can look tough in our eyes. He doesn't know that we already know hes tough._

_I know Carlos acts dumb but most of the time he can be just as smart as Logan. He doesn't know that we had seen all his amazing grades when we went to school._

_I know Riley writes at least one song a week but doesn't want to tell anyone because she's afraid of what they would say. She doesn't know that the four of us crowd outside her room to listen to her play them._

_-James._

_**Okay… I know a lot about Riley, Logan, Kendall and James but here we go...**_

_**I know Riley would give up all of this fame and move back to Minnesota if one of us wanted too. She doesn't know that we'd do the same for her.**_

_**I know Logan is always afraid to meet new people because he's afraid they will turn out to be bullies. He doesn't know that we'd never let anyone touch him.**_

_**I know Kendall wakes up every night at exactly 3 am to check on everyone in the apartment to make sure we're not leaving like his dad did. He doesn't know that everyday we trade off watching out for him.**_

_**I know James has always wanted a golden retriever but doesn't want to ask for it. He doesn't know that we found one and are going to give it to him on his birthday.**_

_**-Carlos**_

**Hmmm Logan, Carlos, Riley and James...**

**I know Logan saves up any extra money he has so can go to med school. He doesn't know that we save money for him too.**

**I know Carlos feels vulnerable and lost when hes alone for longer than a couple hours. He doesn't know that our protectiveness goes up when he's vulnerable and he doesn't know that we'd never let him be lost.**

**I know Riley is scared that we will get caught up in Hollywood and forget about her. She doesn't know that we're afraid she'll forget about us.**

**I know James only likes looking perfect because it makes him feel like he belongs. He doesn't know that he belongs right next to us regardless of how he looks.**

**-Kendall**

Logically I can't know everything about Kendall, Carlos, James and Riley but I know enough...

I know Kendall would hurt anyone that harmed his loved ones. He doesn't know that we would hurt anyone who harms him.

I know Carlos is afraid no one will ever be in love with him. He doesn't know that we'd stand by him through it all.

I know James always gives us hugs or always has an arm around us because he's terrified that we will leave him. He doesn't know we knew he has done that since we were kids and have hurt anyone who questions it.

I know Riley is self-concouis because she never had a lot of boyfriends back in Minnesota. She doesn't know that we threatened any guys that had any intent on dating her.

-Logan

_Kendall, Carlitos, Logie and James…._

_I know Kendall sneaks into Rocque Records to play the guitar because he doesn't want to be overheard. He doesn't know that we are the reason its mysteriously empty when he goes._

_I know Carlos is scared that if Big Time Rush doesn't work he won't know what to do with his life. He doesn't know that if he was ever lost like that we would drop everything to stand by him._

_I know that Logan always wants to impress his parents even when they are already so proud of him. He doesn't know that we always rigged the science fairs so we could see him grin at his parent's approval._

_I know James is secretly sick and tired of only being the pretty face in Big Time Rush. He doesn't know that we only see him as the kindest heart on the face of this planet. _

_-Riley_

They knew that there wasn't a safer place in the world than in the arms of each other.

BTRBTRBTRBTR

The teacher watched at the five best friends exchanged papers even though she had said it wasn't necassary. It was like they hated that they were asked to keep anything from each other. They needed each other so therefore they needed to know everything about each other. She smiled secretly because that is the reason she made the assignment anyway. For them.

**Wow so I found that weird but whatever. Let me know if you want any one shots based off these facts. I'd be willing to do it : )**

**R&R**

**Love, Jamie **


End file.
